Savin' Me
by KenshinOro730
Summary: It is the night after the Grand Equinox Hunt, and Rose has been sentenced to a grimy, revolting, and horrid prison, Fatum of the Extraho, but the question is, will Jake be able to rescue her before her time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay ya'll. This is a JakexRose story. It is tragic and long and will probably go on for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and…well, you get it. If you are waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm sorry, but I was gone for like, a week of school, and I had a pile of homework like THREE FREAK'N INCHES THICK! I was busy. I will try to update _Our Wicked Lies, The Fates We Face, _and _Trust_ tonight. Maybe my new fic _Irony _and my old fic, _The Last Battle _will be updated too. I feel very 'writey' today.

Basically, here's the layout for dis story, k? I got this idea from my FAVE song by Nickelback, 'Savin' Me'

Dreaded Disclaimer: I do **not **own American Dragon: Jake Long, or any of the songs or quotes I put in this fic. Get it? Got it? Good.

**Savin' Me**

**Chapter 1: The Sentence**

A thirteen year-old, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl paced back and forth in front of her window. Her cerulean eyes were unfocused and foggy. Her hair hung limply in its make-shift ponytail, the golden waves twining their way to her mid-back. She bit her lip and looked out the window, into the indigo night. There were few stars that could be seen, but any stars were a rarity in New York City. The girl threw her gaze back to the stone floor in thought, her pace increasing. She heard heavy, echoing footsteps materialize outside her bedroom door. She stopped, standing stock still. Her door was opened by a rough hand, belonging to a crude Neanderthal-like man. He was decked out in full warrior uniform, including some lethal and dangerous weapons in a belt around his robust stomach.

He snorted at her, and she hid her fear behind a scowl. He handed her a letter, grunted a laugh, and left the lavish room, slamming the door so hard it quivered on its hinges. The blonde's sassy glare faded as she stared at the letter in her hand. She examined it for a moment, noting that it didn't even have her name scribbled across its crisp white surface. Her fingers trembled as she slit the top off of the letter. The letter that held her fate within its unscathed surface. She took a considerable amount of time in unfolding the tri-fold business formatted paper. There, in stark black type, was her future:

_Rosalyn Anastasia Marie Saunders:_

_We have ruled that, for your betrayal of our sacred community, you shall be imprisoned at Fort Fatum of Extraho. You will be transported at exactly 6:00. You may bring one bag of clothes and/or personal items. Bag will be inspected._

_Huntsman,_

_Huntsman_

Rose gulped as she reread the letter. Fort Fatum of Extraho? She had heard horrible things of that place, of its unsanitary conditions, grisly meals, and horrid sights. Even its very name suggested traitorous behavior. Fatum of extraho was Latin for doom of the dragon. I have until 6:00. Rose looked at her watch. 5:20. She hurried over to her closet, grabbing a large hot pink duffel bag. She placed three t-shirts, three camis, two hoodies, five pairs of pants, three pairs of pajamas, five pairs of socks, a large, thin blanket, a small, warm blanket, and her purse in it. It was already full, but Rose knew she would have to force several more items into the bag. She crammed her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and some shampoo into the bag, and struggled to zip it. She then hurried to her closet and threw as many items on as she could over her outfit. She managed two more shirts and a skirt over her outfit, as well as three pairs of socks, though Rose had difficulty getting her shoes on. It was the middle of winter, so she threw her coat on as well as she heard the loud footfalls approaching her room again. She ran over to her dresser and stuffed all her necklaces around her neck, all her rings on her fingers and all her bracelets around her wrists. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of what had gotten her into this mess. A birthmark of a red dragon that wound itself around her wrists. She snapped out of her trance, and grabbed a package of batteries and her Ipod and stuffed them in her pocket as her door swung open once again. The Gorilla-Man, as Rose called him, ran at her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the door. Rose barely had the time to snatch her bag as the Gorilla-Man shoved her out the door, into the cold stone hallway.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but tha next chappy will be longer. What will happen to poor Rose? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

David Saunders walked outside of a country style house. He was seventeen, with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a dark blue sweater, khaki pants, and black and blue shoes. He walked gingerly down a thin dirt path, the same path he had trodden on every day for two years, always for the same purpose; to get the mail. It was a cool evening, the sun was setting over the horizon, the clear plains never-ending, and several stars were peaking out from under the graying sky. He reached the old wooden mail box, and opened it with a creak. There were only three letters, electric bill, magazine subscription, and…he froze when he read the last one. It was from his baby sister, Rosie. He opened it hurriedly, eager to see how she was doing. What he read shocked him.

_Dear David:_

_Please, I need your help desperately right now. I don't have much time, so I'll be brief. The Huntsclan is trying to either imprison me-or worse. I need you to find the American Dragon. Give him this. He'll help me; at least I hope he will. He should be practicing on the top of Canale Street Electronics between 8:00-9:00. Please, I'm really scared. Help me. I have to go now._

_Love, _

_Rosie_

David stared at the letter in disbelief. It took him a few moments to realize what this letter said. When he finally comprehended the danger his little sister was in, he ran into the house as fast as possible. He scribbled a note to his parents, grabbed his keys and his wallet, and rushed into his black pickup truck. He put the keys into the ignition, heard the engine grumble to life, and tore out of the driveway.

**A/N: Okay, that was _really_ short, but the next one is going to be about four pages long, maybe five, so I'll make up for it. You just met Rose's over-protective brother, David. How will David feel about Jake? REVIEW, FOR THE GOOD OF ALL, REVIEW!**


End file.
